Mother's Day
by Hermystic
Summary: Après un énième passage dans l'infirmerie des Aurors, Harry décide de prendre un congé pour mener à bien un projet qui lui tient à cœur. Mentorship/Relation mère-fils.


**Titre : **Mother's Day

**Auteure : **Hermystic

**Rating : **K

**Pairing : **Harry/Poppy

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

**Notes : **Hello ! Aujourd'hui étant la fête des mères ... Je prends enfin le temps de publier ce petit texte ! J'avais commencé à écrire au cours d'un atelier d'écriture en 30 min, sur le discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel, sur le thème **des cadeaux faits maisons**. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

** Petite précision :** j'ai fait le choix de la non-réciprocité de la familiarité parce que j'estime qu'Harry respecte bien trop Poppy pour la tutoyer mais à l'inverse je pense sincèrement que Poppy considère Harry comme son protégé voire comme un "fils" étant donné le nombre de fois où Harry atterrit à l'infirmerie ! Je me plais à imaginer qu'un certain lien s'est créé entre les deux ... =) En espérant que ce petit détail ne vous heurte pas trop ! ;)  


* * *

Harry était devenu un adulte désormais. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il avait pu faire lui-même mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé offrir. La guerre était achevée et il était devenu un Auror chevronné. Il revenait régulièrement blessé et il allait régulièrement à l'infirmerie, quand les blessures étaient légères, ou à l'hôpital, quand c'était plus grave. Il sentait que ses séjours étaient différents, qu'ils étaient moins … Maternels.

Les soignants passaient moins de temps auprès des patients qui devaient se remettre aussi vite que possible. A leurs risques et périls. Pas totalement remis, Harry prit un congé auprès de son chef et rentra chez lui. Il s'enferma au sous-sol où il avait installé un petit laboratoire de potions. Il avait été obligé de s'y remettre pour exercer son métier. Il s'était amélioré au fil du temps ce qui lui permettait de faire ses propres potions.

Le jeune Auror passa de nombreuses heures dans son laboratoire. Il coupait, écrasait, écossait des ingrédients avant de les lancer dans le chaudron. Il mélangeait au bon moment puis il laissait refroidir les breuvages afin de pouvoir les mettre dans des flacons. Quand il s'estima satisfait du nombre de potions, il mit le tout dans une boite compartimentée et la remonta à l'étage de la maison.

Harry vérifia la date et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne pensait pas que c'était déjà le grand jour ! Il alla prendre une douche puis il s'habilla de façon correcte. Il reprit sa boite et sortit pour transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers sa destination finale. Nerveux, il serra et desserra sa main libre avant de frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur la propriétaire des lieux.

« Harry ? » fit - elle surprise en le voyant sur le pas de la porte.

Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre redevenant l'adolescent qu'il n'était plus. Elle sourit et lui ouvrit la porte de son antre. Elle était comme ça : elle était toujours prête à accueillir les jeunes, et les moins jeunes, pour les soigner mais aussi pour les écouter.

« Bonjour Poppy, fit enfin Harry.

\- Alors raconte-moi tout ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- Je vais bien ! Le boulot me plait toujours autant ! fit-il en faisant un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- Pourquoi je sens un « mais » arriver … ? fit - elle en soupirant.

\- J'ai pris un congé pour me reposer à la suite d'un petit accident, lâcha - t - il, penaud en baissant la tête comme un enfant.

\- Décidément même hors de cette école, tu t'attires des ennuis … soupira Poppy.

\- C'est pas ma faute ! Ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent ! protesta l'Auror.

\- A d'autres ! répliqua l'infirmière, amusée malgré tout, tu veux que je vérifie que tout va bien ? demanda - t - elle en redevenant professionnelle.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger … » commença à dire Harry.

Un regard noir l'interrompit. Penaud, il se dirigea vers un des lits de l'infirmerie, posa son paquet sur la table de chevet et se déshabilla pour se laisser examiner par Poppy. Au pincement de ses lèvres, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il soupira en songeant que lui et ses collègues n'avaient vraiment pas de chances ! Ils auraient bien aimé avoir une personne comme Poppy au sein de leur service médical !

« C'est mauvais à quel point ? osa demander Harry.

\- Hé bien tes os ne sont pas tout à fait souder comme il faut comme si la Poussos était de mauvaise qualité et ton sang a du mal à circuler, répondit Poppy.

\- Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas … Les baisses de budget du Ministère font que les potions sont certainement de moindre qualité … » marmonna Harry.

Intérieurement, il rajouta que c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était remis sérieusement à l'apprentissage des potions. Bien malgré lui, il avait consommé beaucoup de potions et il savait dire quand elles étaient efficaces ou non. Il avait appris à bien connaître son corps et il se doutait que cela ne tournait pas rond quand il était obligé de faire plus d'efforts ou que ses os le faisaient souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas retourner voir les médecins qui refusaient d'utiliser des potions supplémentaires quand il n'y avait pas de cas de force majeure alors il faisait avec. De ce fait, il s'était habitué à la douleur. Des tintements de verres se firent entendre. Harry revint au moment présent et découvrit Poppy avec des fioles de potions entre les mains. Il reconnut la fiole de Poussos par sa forme et il put lire l'étiquette de l'autre : c'était une potion de régénération sanguine. Le jeune homme tendit la main, récupéra les fioles et les but une à une. Il sentit qu'elles faisaient effets et un sourire niais fleurit sur ses lèvres surprenant Poppy.

« Je ne savais pas que les potions avaient un aussi bon goût ! s'exclama - t - elle.

\- C'est à leur goût qu'on reconnait une potion de qualité, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'y connais autant ? demanda - t - elle, surprise.

\- Depuis que j'en ai vraiment besoin, soupira - t - il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et en parlant de potions, j'ai fait ça » fit-il en récupérant la boite sur la table de chevet pour la tendre à l'infirmière.

Poppy posa le plateau sur un lit et récupéra la boite. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une série de fioles de potions. L'infirmière en sortit quelques-unes et constata que les contenus étaient régulièrement utilisés au sein de l'aile hospitalière. Comme si le fabricant connaissait ses habitudes …

« Harry … Où as-tu eu tout cela ? murmura Poppy, touchée.

\- Je ne les ai pas achetées si c'est la question, fit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Est-ce toi qui les a faites … ? questionna-t-elle, choquée.

\- Oui » lâcha le jeune homme.

Les fioles se mirent à s'entrechoquer dans leur boite. Elle la posa sur le lit, bouleversée par ce cadeau inestimable. Elle connaissait le passif de son patient avec les potions et elle savait que cela n'avait pas toujours été une grande histoire d'amour entre elles et lui. Alors qu'il lui fasse ce présent, cela n'avait pas de prix !

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Harry … déclara-t-elle toujours émue.

\- En fait … Cela serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier ! Années après années, vous m'avez soigné et vous m'avez écouté quand j'avais le plus besoin comme une mère le ferait … Et je n'ai jamais pris le temps de vous le dire alors … Merci » acheva-t-il avec un doux sourire aux lèvres en se levant pour enlacer Poppy.

Elle répondit bien volontiers à l'étreinte bouleversée par cette reconnaissance qu'elle ne recevait guère souvent malgré ses bons et loyaux services auprès des occupants de Poudlard. Dans l'infirmerie vide, tous deux restèrent enlacés un moment savourant cet instant comme une mère et un fils le feraient au sein d'un foyer aimant.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
